Mikinater
|- | align="center" | |- | align="left" | |- | align="center" | |} Basic Information Xbox Live History When Xbox live launched in late 2002, Michael was one of its first subscribers, eager to play with the best on the new online community. Signing up as CabooseKilla678, Michael played xbox live for 2 years on and off until the launch of Halo 2. After playing countless hours of Halo 2, Michael entered 3 North American tournaments, placing top 100 in 2 of them. After the Xbox 360 was released, Michael continued to play online in Halo 2 until the launch of titles such as Gears of War and Halo 3. In March of 2008, Michael resubscribed to Xbox Live and entered the U.S. Army Halo 3 Tournament, where he placed 79th overall in North America, missing a trip to New York by 15 places. In the late summer of 2008, after 6 years of Xbox Live Michael changed his gamertag to Mikinater, looking for originality for himself. He currently plays games such as the Guitar Hero series, Halo series, Gears of War 2, and NHL 09. Grifball History After being a major fan of Roosterteeth, Michael became interested in the art of Grifball. After joining the league late, Michael did not officially join a Grifball team in the opening season. He met up with friends and practiced with numerous teams until the start of the spring league. Michael then met up with two of his current teammates lasarack and Raptor 808 to form a team called Off Constantly. After some weird misunderstandings, Michael and Raptor 808 joined Camp Newbii. After 2 seasons with Camp Newbii, Michael left after a disappointing season, and formed his own team known as the Ball Grabbers. During the GBWL09, Michael was captain of the Ball Grabbers. Teams Camp Newbii Camp Newbii was formed late in the GBWL08 season by JuicedMachine and his brother SilverVelocity and entered into the league for the spring in the Sword Conference Division 8. After some odd circumstances from supposed captain of Off Constantly, lasarack, Michael found himself team less the day before the Spring League opened. After receiving a last minute message from JuicedMachine to try out for Camp Newbii, Michael contacted his friends Raptor 808 and lasarack to try out as well. After countless hours of tryouts, Raptor 808 made the team along with Michael just barely making the cut. Camp Newbii went 8-2 in their rookie season, losing both of their games to the undefeated AoR Glory Hole. Camp Newbii went on to the playoffs where they were knocked off in the first round by a Deleted Team losing the game 7-2. The following season, Michael was unhappy with the captain, due to the lack of practices and preparation for games. This would prove to hurt the team. After being placed in the Legacy League Division 5, the team would face their toughest battles, playing games versus Hammer Conference champions That One Team, and divisional rival Cheap Ass Gamer. After starting the season 1-3, Michael acquired the Red Ring of Death, missing the next 4 games, all of which were forfeited by Camp Newbii. Because of the captains private life mixing in with the team, games could not be played because of a short roster. After returning from RRoD, Michael came back to a dismal situation, where the team fell to 1-8, not even reporting the final match. Michael became frustrated with the state of the team and left for the following season. Ball Grabbers After a dismal Summer League season, Michael left the team looking for a change. He wanted a friendly team that would be on frequently and practice. Michael believed the only place he could obtain this was to create his own team. After leaving the team, teammates Raptor 808 and Its a Lemon PM (Formerly known as o Jman o) reunited with lasarack to form the Ball Grabbers. The team vowed to never have a season like the last, and to enjoy every moment they played of Grifball. After the announcement that there would be no Fall League, Michael went on to recruit players for the team. After having open tryouts, the Ball Grabbers acquired mclaggerz JC, a tank from the successful Cookie Cowboys and juggalo36, a rookie new to the Grifball league. During the sign-ups for the winter league, Michael found out that the team did not qualify for legacy even with 4 legacy players. He realized that the team would have a great opportunity to play in the rookie and have a shot at winning the championship. The next open tryouts were held one week before Winter League, where the Ball Grabbers filled their roster by acquiring MobileSnipeShow and Grim 104. After heated arguments between Grim and Mobile, Michael was forced to remove them from the team, and replaced them with the highly recommended Joml, and Arizona native hybrid Hobo I Ar. The Ball Grabbers finished the season in Division 11 Rookie, holding a record of 8-2. The team was in 1st place overall in Goals For. During the playoffs, the Ball Grabbers advanced to the Final Four. They defeated 5 Finger Discount, CRI Hammer, and Murk Squad Thugz to reach the semi finals. The Ball Grabbers then fell to Team U.S.A. to bring their season to an end. Michael sent his team off with a final note, as the team would most likely not reform in the following season. Results GBSL08 *Camp Newbii vs. Flock of Seagulls *Camp Newbii vs. Project 5 *Camp Newbii vs. Flock of Seagulls GBSML08 *Camp Newbii vs. Wicked Sensitive Crew *Camp Newbii vs. That One Team *Camp Newbii vs. Cheap Ass Gamer *Camp Newbii vs. GRIFBALL NOOBS GBWL09 *Ball Grabbers vs. Legend & The Gang *Ball Grabbers vs. Rough Necks *Ball Grabbers vs. Tobogganation *Ball Grabbers vs. Team RTZ *Ball Grabbers vs. Wild Catz *Ball Grabbers vs. Legend & The Gang Playoffs *Camp Newbii vs. (Deleted Team) Category:Player